Heather
Overview Heather is labled "The Hypocrite". Heather played the main antagonist of Season 1. She pretended to be nice, yet backstabbed everyone in the back. She dated, cheated, spied, and lied and it got her very far. She also participated in Season 2, but this time, everyone knew of her true personality. She was unliked and and constantly beat up by other contestants, or karma. Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? Heather arrived on the dock with the rest of the contestants. Her first line was "Everybody! Don't you guys look tough! My name's Heather! We're all gonna have a super time together!" After all the contestants arrived, Heather started out her game by making an alliance with Noah, claiming it's "never too early to make friends!". Of course, this was all part of her evil strategy to get far in the game. Later in the episode, Heather was placed on "Team 2" and given the position of "Hunter" in the challenge. During the challenge, Heather and Lindsay find a note, hinting someone on Team 1's location. When Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, and Noah arrive at the dock, Beth was there, and Bridgette had returned from the bathroom and was standing there. Heather and the others shot them down. Later, Heather and Tyler bump into Gwen and Geoff in the woods. Tyler is able to shoot Gwen, but heather shows him up and shoots both of them multiple times. Her team ends up winning the challenge, mostly because of her. Who Will Burn? In the cooking challenge, Heather is paired up with Sierra and Lindsay. Heather uses this oppertunity to create an alliance with both of them. They agree, but Sierra forces Heather to make her the leader of the alliance. Heather's team ends up making a molten lava cake for Lola to judge. Shockingly, the cake explodes actual lava, which burns off Lola's hair, making her bald for the next few episodes. Despite this, Heather's team ends up winning once again. Who Can't You Trust? Tyler talks to Heather by the cabins, and eventually gets her to date him. Heather was unaware that he was also dating Izzy at the same time. Afterwards, Heather was spying on Lola and Gwen, and found out about their secret alliance. In the confessional, Heather says that she has "to get to the bottom of this!". In the trust challenge, Heather has to feed Sierra a poisonous fish without harming her. Heather ends up failing, and Sierra passes out on the ground. Later on, after her team wins the challenge again, Heather confronts Gwen about her illegal alliance with Lola. After some debate, and Heather offering 10% of her winnings if she does indeed win to Lola, Heather joins the illegal alliance. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Heather starts off the episode by spying on Noah and Alejandro, who are talking about betraying her sooner or later. Heather believes she can outsmart Noah, but Noah knew she was watching, and played her. During the challenge, Heather and Gwen outlast the others and escape the monster because they were cheating with Lola. Lola randomly chooses a winner, which ends up being Gwen. Heather and her team go to their first elimination. Instead of voting off Lindsay, who did nothing all season, Heather and the others voted off Owen for being fat. Who Killed You? Heather, Gwen, and Lola hold an alliance meeting. Lola says she can't have both of them in an alliance, considering the fact that they're on different teams. Lola says that she will choose the player who's team wins the next challenge. When Cody wins the challenge for Team 1, Lola chooses Gwen's side. At elimination, Heather tries to target Noah, but her alliance isn't strong enough to take out The Super Alliance and Sierra goes home instead. The More The Suckier After being kicked out of Lola's alliance, Heather begs Lola to let her back in. Lola instead warns her about The Super Alliance, and how they're targetting Jack, Lindsay, and Heather. Heather uses this to her advantage and creates an alliance with the two of them. During the challenge, Heather is up against Alejandro in football. When Lola was a cheerleader, she cheered for Alejandro over Heather. Heather got mad and threw the football at Lola's face, breaking her nose, and giving her a black eye. Heather claims that it "slipped". Because she threw the ball at Lola instead of on the field, Heather was disqualified from the challenge. She later tried to convince Tyler to let her join his Super Alliance, but he refuses, and they break up. Making Good TV Heather offers Tyler a spot in her alliance with Jack and Lindsay in return for her "love". He doesn't want to leave his best friend, Trent, so Heather offers both of them a spot in her alliance. Tyler said they would think about it. At elimination, it became clear that Tyler and Trent were sticking with The Super Alliance when Jack was voted off. Pain That's Out Of This World During the challenge, Heather and Courtney were searching in the same area. Heather told Courtney to move on, and avoid falling rocks, but Courtney was crushed anyways. Super Lazy Loser Heather decided to break up with Tyler again, because she said people were "getting suspicious". But in her confessional, she said that she just couldn't stand him any longer and needed break. In the super hero challenge, Heather's super hero was "Pretty Girl" and her powers were mesmerizing, prettyness, poisonous perfume, and flying. In the fighting part of the challenge, Heather was up against Gwen. Gwen used her water powers on Heather, which weakened her powers, causing her to lose. When it came time to eliminate someone on her team, Heather decided to get her team to vote out Lindsay, because now that Jack was gone, Lindsay's vote meant nothing to her. Her plan worked, and Lindsay was finally elimianted, sparing her another episode. It's Love or War In the couple challenge, Heather was paired up with Trent. Later in the day, Trent asks Heather out, but Heather refuses because she is dating Tyler. Trent is shocked, because he knows Tyler is dating Leshawna too. Heather then realizes that she has been cheeted on. Trent asked her out again after the fact,a nd she agreed. Heather confronted Tyler right after, and told him off. She decides to tell Leshawna that she has been cheeted on. Izzy overhears and says that she too, was dating Tyler. Sierra, jsut to stir up drama, explained that Lindsay also dated Tyler. The girls all agreed to vote out Tyler at elimination. Heather and Trent got third place in the challenge, and didn't win immunity, but Tyler didn't either. At elimiantion, the votes were shown. Alejandro, Geoff, Gwen, and Sierra sided with Heather, while Trent, Izzy, and Leshawna betrayed her and voted with Tyler and Noah. That made a tie in votes, but Tyler used a half vote, meaning his 5 votes were lowered to 2.5. Heather would have been eliminated, but used an invincability pass, causing tyler to be eliminated. Are You Smarter Than A Geoff? Sierra asks Heather and Gwen to join her in an alliance to get out Izzy and Leshawna, since the girls betrayed them in the last elimination. The challenge was a test, which Heather aced. Alejandro cheeted, and got 100 too, but he lost the tie breaker. She was rewarded either a half vote, or an immunity pass if she won the next challenge. She took the half vote to be safe. Disgusting Betrays When competing in the disgusting food eating contest, Heather's alliance out lasted the others. Sierra and Gwen then threw the challenge, giving Heather another immunity. When she was given the option to choose 2 others to be immune, she stayed loyal to her alliance and saved Sierra and Gwen. At elimination, Alejandro voted with Heather's alliance. The Super Alliance voted Alejandro, While Heather's Alliance voted Noah. It would have tied, but Leshawna didn't vote, causing Noah to go home. Race For The Million When Noah returned, Heather became frustrated because all the 'hard work' she put into eliminating him was wasted. In the race, she was in second until she got lost and Alejandro passed her. Gwen won immunity, and stayed loyal to her alliance and saved Heather and Sierra. Heather strategically convinced her alliance to revote Noah off. At elimiantion, Chris was on the toilet, so Lola hosted the elimination. Heather's Alliance took this to tehir advantage, and tricked Lola into creating a double elimination. This made both Noah and Alejandro to get the boot. The Idiot Show The challenge was a quiz show based on the actual Total Drama Island show. When Heather was announced during the challenge, it was said that they don't know much about her outside life, "but she's kind, smart, and talented". Heather and Leshawna did the best in the challenge, but Heather won the bonus question, making her, Gwen, and Sierra, the winners of immunity. At elimination, The Super Alliance was forced to betray their weakest member, while Heather's Alliance voted off the most annoying player. Both sides voted out Izzy, bringing Heather to the final 5. Time For Losers The eliminated contestants voted for one of the final 5 that tehy wanted to win, and to lose. Heather, ironically, was the most wanted to win, because of her strength in challenges, and the fact that no one knew of her true colors. After the fact, Heather realized that when Lola was incharge, she had more control over the game, so she decied to slip poison into Chris' coffee. Evil Trickery Heather's poison sickened Chris, making him unable to host. Heather was able to pursuade Lola into becoming his replacement. In the cabins, Lola explained to Heather that the challenge was a pranking challenge. Heather decided to get back at Noah even more by choosing him to be pranked. Later on, Leshawna asked Heather for a truce, since it was likely Gwen and Trent were working together. Heather agreed, but it was only an act since she still wanted revenge for Leshawna's earlier betrail. Once on a cliff, Heather shoved Leshawna off, causing her to break all her bones. Since Leshawna was unable to do the challenge, she was auto-eliminated. Don't Trust a Ho Heather realized she was outnumbered, so she told Trent about Gwen's illegal alliance. Trent was furious that Gwen cheeted to get to the final 3, so when he was given the oppertunity to choose Gwen's death challenge, he chose the deadliest one. Heather chose the easiest one, in her mind, for herself. It ended up not working out, because she lost her part. Her only hope to stay in the game was if Gwen lost her challenge. Heather refused to let Gwen beat her, so she desided to "Cut her time on Total Drama short". Heather made Gwen fall into the lava, and then revealed her true colors to trent and Lola when she believed she was in the final 2. But it turned out that Gwen lived because the lava was actually tomatoe soup. In the tie breaker, Gwen defeated Heather, causing Heather to finally be eliminated The Final Chance When Gwen was awarded the million dollars, Heather thought that she deserved the money more, and stole it from her. Lola, still mad at Heather for lying all season, shoved her into the boiling tomatoe soup, burning Heather's skin for an extended period of time. Trivia *Heather is one of the 7 people to compete in 4 or more seasons. **The other 6 people are Dawn, Tyler, Katie, LeShawna, Alejandro, Duncan, and Noah *Heather is the first antagonist in Total Drama Camp. *Heather caused more eliminations than any other player in Season 1. **She eliminated Tyler once and Noah twice. *Heather is the one of two player to have their skin color changed. **The other is Anne Maria, in Final 5 Emergency, Anne Maria lost her tan. *Heather is one of four contestants to use an invincibility pass to eliminate another player. **Alejandro is one of the other, who eliminated DJ in Season 1 **LeShawna is another, who eliminated Blaineley in Season 3 **Kaylee is the other, who eliminated Dawn in Season 4 *Heather was voted the most liked in "Time for Losers" by the eliminated contestants. This is ironic, because she later becomes the least liked. *Heather holds the record for most individual wins in a single season, with 7 wins in Season 3. *Heather also holds the record for the most individual wins overall, with 12 wins over the first 3 seasons. **She wins 4 in Season 1, 1 in Season 2, and 7 in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Winner Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Females